Someone Like You
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Jo returns after 3-years of filming and is shocked to find Kendall with new girl Lucy. Is there hope for her to get him back or is she gonna have to find someone like him. A One-Shot semi-based on Someone Like You by Adele.


_**Since many of you have been sooo good to me, I decided to write this little one-shot for you all as an earlier New Years present! No worries though, my Ken-Kat fic shall come in the new year! I hope you all like it! To get updates on it you can check out my tumblr! Username: amortentia-rush!**_

_**xoxo Tak**_

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor's heart stopped as she saw her first love Kendall Knight in the arms of another girl. She had just returned from her three-year movie shoot, and had decided to visit the Palm Woods, home of the future famous. She had been so excited to see all her old friends, especially Kendall, but she hadn't been prepared to see him with someone else. She stood silently from shock in the lobby, looking at the two sharing kisses. She couldn't move. Her heart hurt, and her eyes welled up in tears. Camille Roberts, her best friend, had noticed her standing there.<p>

"Jo! You're back!" She called out excitedly. Everyone looked over to Jo standing there. Kendall's eyes locked onto hers. The smile he wore disappeared. She looked into his green eyes, and ran to the nearest bathroom, where she broke into tears. After a few seconds, Camille ran in after her to console the crying girl. Jo cried for half-an-hour before Camille began to talk.

"I am so sorry Jo. I wanted to tell you the minute they began going out, but Kendall told me he was going to do it." Camille explained. "Besides, they've only been going out for a year."

Jo continued to cry, not saying a word yet. She didn't know what was worse, Kendall with that girl, or the fact he never told her. After a few more minutes Jo managed to ask Camille who the girl was.

"Lucy Stone. She came a few months after you left." Camille informed.

"How'd they start going out?" Jo asked.

Camille dove into a short anecdote of what happened. Kendall and Lucy started out as friends, like the rest of the guys, but they began writing songs together and playing guitar. They got closer and closer until Lucy asked Kendall out. He had been hesitant at first, but then remembered he and Jo had broken up a year ago and it was more than enough time for him to start dating again.

"Why was I so stupid to think he'd wait for me?" She asked through sobs. Camille pulled Jo off the ground and wiped away her tears.

"You weren't stupid. You were optimistic." Camille said. She hugged Jo lovingly and made Jo wash her face, and stop crying.

"Thanks Cam, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." Jo said.

"Now, lets get you settled back in your apartment." Camille said.

"I don't want to go out there and see him." Jo whined like a little kid.

"Josephine Anne Taylor, you have to show him that you aren't affected by this, and that you have moved on just like him." Camille said.

"You're right. I just gotta be strong." Jo agreed. She took in a deep breath, put on a smile and was ready to go.

The two girls walked out to the lobby where everyone was waiting for them to come back. "Jo! I missed you!" Logan called, and ran over to hug her.

"Hey Logie. Missed you too." She said.

Carlos and James walked over to Jo, and hugged her as well. "We missed you Jo!" Carlos said.

"I missed you guys too!" She told them.

"How was the movie? And more importantly do you have any hot female costar friends you'd like to introduce me to?" James asked.

"The movie was great and yes I do have a few friends you'd be interested in. I'll give you that information later though." Jo told him. They all laughed.

The only one who didn't come up to her was Kendall and Lucy. Lucy looked at Jo, trying to figure out whether or not she should introduce herself or not, considering Jo had ran out crying from seeing her and Kendall. She decided it would be rude not to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Stone." She said introducing herself.

"Hi, Jo Taylor. Nice to meet you." Jo said extending out her arm for Lucy to shake. Lucy accepted the gesture. Jo decided the best way to move on was not to be hostile to Kendall's new girlfriend.

Kendall watched everyone, unmoved from where he was. He couldn't believe Jo was back. He thought he'd have more time before seeing her. He had planned on telling Jo he was with Lucy, but between recording, tours, and publicity events, he was having trouble finding time. Now she was back and saw everything so he didn't need to tell her. He felt horrible for having her find out this way, but he had moved on. He decided it was best to just be friends with her. He walked over to join the others in welcoming Jo back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered back quietly.

"It's uh good to see you back." He said.

"Good to be back" She said. The both looked at each other awkwardly. Everyone around them watched them awkwardly. "I should get settled into my apartment. I'll see you guys later."

"How about we go to the Karaoke Klub tonight to celebrate your return!" Camille suggested. Everyone murmured excitedly over the suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jo said. She grabbed her luggage with the help of Camille and left to go to her old apartment that was still occupied by her father. She settled in and Camille took Jo to her apartment to get ready.

"We need to sex you up!" Camille said to Jo as she went through her closet to find Jo a sexy dress for tonight.

"Um why do we need to do that?" Jo asked, confused.

"We need to get you some rebound!" Camille said, picking out a strapless fuchsia dress with a sweetheart neckline. She tossed it to Jo to try on.

"Camille I am not wearing this!" Jo protested.

"Josephine Taylor, you will wear what I tell you to or else I'm not talking to you!" Camille retorted. Jo rolled her eyes and went to wear the dress. She had to admit, being in that dress gave her confidence that she lacked since she was back.

"I hate you Cam!" Jo said jokingly.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Because you're always right." Jo said. She hugged her friend and they both continued to get ready. They joined the others in the lobby before driving over to the club. Kendall looked at Jo in awe. He couldn't believe that Jo would even wear a dress that revealed so much skin. Every guy at the club was checking her out as though she was a new combo of everything guys loved to eat. Kendall was getting jealous. He could feel himself tense up every time a guy walked up to Jo and asked her to dance. He'd immediately feel better when she'd turn them down.

"Hey lets start karaoke!" Lucy suggested.

Everyone signed up. Jo was having some trouble choosing a song. She had decided to go with "Someone Like You," by Adele. She waited for her turn while watching everyone sing some of his or her favorite songs. Kendall had decided to go after Jo. He wasn't so sure on what song to do. Jo's turn arrived and she went onto the stage with whole confidence. There was wolf whistles and hooting from the guys in the crowd. Her friends cheered her on, while Kendall just stared at her blankly.

The music began playing and she inhaled deeply before singing.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Jo stared directly into Kendall's green eyes. He could feel her staring longingly into him.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_Yeah_

_You'd know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Jo's eyes began to sting with tears. They threatened to spill as she continued singing. Kendall stared at her glossy brown eyes. He could feel his heart hurt. He knew he had made a mistake the moment he said yes to Lucy.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

By the end of the song, Jo's eyes streamed the tears down her face. Everyone applauded and cheered loudly for her. She shakily thanked them and ran off to the girl's bathroom to stop herself from crying. Kendall had realized that he still had feelings for Jo and that he loved her.

"She's really good." Lucy complimented.

"Yeah she is." Kendall said, still staring in the direction where Jo ran off.

"Its your turn to go up there." Lucy told him.

"Yeah." He said, not paying attention. "I'll be back." He said. He ran off to the girl's bathroom where Jo was. All the girls, who had been in there, screamed and ran out, cursing at Kendall and calling him a perv, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Jo. He could hear her crying through the stall.

He knocked on the stall door. "It's occupied." She called out.

He knocked again. "Jo, its me Kendall."

She stopped crying and looked up at the stall door. She wiped her face and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Kendall said.

"I'm fine. Can't a girl use the bathroom?" She retorted.

"Jo, I saw you run in here, crying." Kendall said.

"So? Why do you even care?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Jo, for everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I hurt you, and most of all, I'm sorry that I ever had to break up with you." He apologized. "Truth is, I thought that I could move on and not constantly wonder if we'd ever be together again, but clearly I was wrong. I'm in love with you Jo. I have been since the day we met from the day you left to today. Being with Lucy was a big mistake. I just wanted something to fill the void of not having you here." He explained.

Jo had stopped crying. She didn't know what to make of this. Everything Kendall had said was the truth, and she knew it. She got up and opened the stall door. She looked up at Kendall, and as if by a gravitational pull, she embraced Kendall and kissed him. He kissed her back, more passionately than he had ever done before. He never wanted to let go of her ever again for as long as he lived. She was his again and he was hers and neither would be able to find someone like the other because each of them came only once in a lifetime.


End file.
